Premonition
by Dream.Wish.Hope
Summary: Sharpay finds out she's too good for Troy after the country club incident. But what happens when she meets a psychic? Will she change her attitude and pursue him once again... or will she let him die? Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

Summary: Sharpay doesn't like him anymore. She swears! But what happens when she meets a psychic? Will she change her attitude and pursue him once again... or will she let him die?

**She's so over him.**

Shows Sharpay smiling flirtatiously at some guys in a pool.

**But when she helps out a psychic,**

"_Here, go find yourself some clothes,"_says a disgusted Sharpay as she hands money to a homeless woman.

The woman smiles and reaches for the money.

**She finds out that she and Troy were meant to be together from the beginning.**

"_What do you mean... we're meant to be together?" _asks Sharpay as she crouches down beside the woman.

"_What I mean is, no matter what you do, you and Troy must be together... or else face the consequence."_

**And if they don't follow their destinies...**

Sharpay looks confused, and looks back towards the women, _"What if neither of us pursues the other? What will happen?"_

A smile curls on the woman's thin lips, _"The boy will not live. As simple as that."_

**Will she listen to her mind rather than her heart?**

"_How will I make him fall in love with me? He has Gabriella."_

"_I'm sorry m'dear, but the future will only let me see that much. Farewell, and good luck." _The woman stands up and walks away, leaving Sharpay alone.

**Or let the unrequited lover fall?**

"_Sharpay, you know I'm with Gabriella." _Says an enraged Troy, as he runs away from Sharpay.

"_But..."_

**After all her feelings for him is long gone...**

"_I don't love him... anymore. How will I make him fall in love with me, when I can't do the same thing for him?"_

"_As long as you have the heart, Shar, you can make him fall in love with you._

**And he has a lover already.**

"_What are you doing Sharpay? I've told you before, he's mine." _Says Gabriella as she walks up to Troy, from behind Sharpay.

"_Yes, I know. But it doesn't-"_

"_No Sharpay, just leave him alone."_

**Find out what she'll do in:**

_**Premonition**_

**Coming soon to a computer with Internet access near you.**


	2. Destiny

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for this terribly late update. I was lacking the inspiration I needed so I went to FictionPress (under the pen name Chocolate Cut Eyes) and wrote a few dark haiku(s) while I read some stories and stuff, before coming back here. I also changed the plot of this story a bit, I hope you don't mind, and I also hope to the great heavens you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey you," Sharpay motioned with a finger. "Go get my towel will you?"

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be right back. Do you have a color preference?" The boy asked as he slowed down.

"I'd love to have the color pink, but then again green's what's in nowadays so get me the green one," she answered as he scurried off with his task. Sharpay sighed as she clicked her nails for any debris, "People these days get their paycheck way to easily."

"Definitely," one of the girl's in Sharpay's posse agreed as she took a sip of her piña colada, while she changed positions in her lawn chair. "But you can definitely hire that cutie over there."

Jerking her head, Sharpay rested her eyes on a guy in his late teens approaching the group. He ran a hand through his spiked brunette locks, while the other holds onto a glass of punch, before returning a glance towards the group, his pistachio green eyes halting as he sees Sharpay give him a wink.

He smiled shyly before walking over to his... girlfriend.

"Oh great," Sharpay mumbled. "He's already taken."

"You know what? Relationships are so over-rated anyway. Being single is what's in now," suggested another of Sharpay's friends, while she flipped a page of her latest celebrity gossip magazine.

"Then why is it that everyone's in one?" Sharpay whispered to herself.

"How about we go shopping?! Get our minds off of this whole boy thing!" Another friend proposed. "Does five thirty sound good?"

"Yeah!" all the girls except for Sharpay chimed.

"Sure... whatever."

--

"Mom!" Sharpay screeched from the foot of her stairs. "I'm going to go shopping with a few friends, I'll be back by nine, alright?"

"Sure honey, just don't forget to ask your brother if he wants to tag along," Mrs. Evans replied as she crouched down before the open refrigerator.

Sharpay groaned, and rolled her eyes. Sure she loved her brother, but sometimes his company was more like a burden than it was fun.

"Ryan?! Do you wanna come with me and my friends?" she yelled out.

"No thanks, I'm going on a date with Lily from next door to the theatres. Have fun though!"

"Thanks," she retorted gladly. "You too!"

--

She walked along the stoned path that led to her parked Mercedes McLaren in the garage of her home while she dangled the keys around her finger. Today, instead of shopping her feelings out, she was shopping for the fun of it. She wasn't going to shop because of what Troy Bolton made her feel anymore. It was time she was free from his grips.

While she trotted to her vehicle a woman's voice cracked from behind her, "Excuse me, Miss Evans?" asked an unfamiliar voice, and Sharpay whipped her head around to see the owner of the voice. "Miss Evans," the voice repeated excitedly.

The old lady's face was lined with past experiences, her lips a dark thin line, and her hair in a messy bun that held the color of salt and pepper, her height was abnormal as she was even shorter than Sharpay while she had a heftiness about her in her body that would come across as an old woman who was too old to exercise.

"You had better get off this property before the police comes and gets you," Sharpay threatened as she stalked off towards her car while she dug in her bag for her blackberry, leaving the elderly lady to stubbornly follow her in step. For a few seconds she stood there beside her car, waiting for the woman to scurry away like they always did. But there was something about this one that frightened her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here's some money," she motioned with a frown, a hand holding onto a couple of bills. "Go get yourself some clothing or whatever."

"Why thank you m'dear." The woman smiled, a thin pencil line curving on her face as she reached for the American dollars. "Since I am a woman of morals: in return for your generosity, I will take a look in the future for you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sharpay snorted as she shook her head before opening the rear door of her car. "It's alright, I don't need your psychic abilities."

"You do know of a boy named Troy Bolton do you not?" the lady cackled ignoring Sharpay's last comment.

"Yes..." Sharpay revealed slowly, curious as to where this would lead to while she stepped out of the car to crouch down to the lady.

"It appears that the two of you are destined to be with each other."

"What do you mean? He already has someone else," Sharpay acknowledged with a pout.

"It does not matter, m'dear. What matters, though, is his life."

"His life...? You're confusing me now."

"If you two are not to be together he will eventually experience five near-death experiences, however the sixth time will rather not be an experience. He'll die, m'dear. You two must be together before that sixth one," the lady warned simply.

"But how can we be together if he already has Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry m'dear, but that is all the future will show me. I wish you and Troy the best of luck. All you need is the heart and eveything will fall into it's rightful place," the woman began to walk away, her body bustling with each step as she left Sharpay by herself.

--

"Sharpay? I thought you were gonna go shopping with your friends," Ryan asserted, as he walked into the kitchen finding his sister laying on the couch without the TV on.

"Ya, well I took a raincheck," she answered sullenly, not changing her position to see her brother's worried face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Sharpay," Ryan groaned as he checked his watch. It read a quarter after six: five more minutes until his date with Lily. Of course she wouldn't mind if he was a little late, after all she was expecting her mom to come home in a few minutes before checking out. He took a seat beside her sister, laying her legs onto his lap. "This is when our twin telepathy kicks in. Tell me what's really wrong."

"I gave a few bucks to this homeless lady."

"That's your reason for acting this way?!" Ryan asked with a snort.

"...Who was following me to my car, and she said that in return for my money she would use her psychic abilities to see the future," Sharpay continued pretending as if Ryan hadn't asked a question.

"And...?" Ryan asked inquisitively, his eyes concentrating on his sister.

"And she said that Bolton and I are meant to be together no matter what. And if we aren't going to be together he's going to have five near-death experiences, his sixth one is when he'll ultimately die."

Ryan looked at her strangely and began to laugh. "You actually believe that?! Hey Shar, it's just a woman who has nothing to offer other than lies! Don't bug yourself about it. It's not true. You can count on that."

"Ya, but she knows Troy's name! I was about to go in the car and then she suddenly asked me: 'You do know a boy named Troy, do you not?' I'm telling you she knows the future! And it's up to me to save Troy!"

"And what are you gonna say when Gabriella finds out your competing with her for Troy?" Ryan asked halfheartedly.

"I'll just tell her the truth."

"And expect her to believe you...?"

"Actually now that I think about it. Let's see if Bolton's gonna have a near-death experience before I attempt to pull this off."

* * *

In the next chapter I'm hoping I'll be able to fit Troy's first 'near-death' experience. So tune in! 


	3. Let's Drown With Happiness

_Her heart was pounding as she stared into the depths of water. His face was turning blue, and his lips a deep shade of purple. His arms flailed and so did his legs. She could hear him mentally screaming out her name as he drowned... Gabriella screamed back at him, with tears that matched the color of the water: the color of blood. But she couldn't help, she couldn't move. All she could do was live._

_She suddenly gasped, as she realized the water was somehow rising. The crimson liquid leaving its mark as it began to grow. She could feel it ascent. First from her ankles, and now to her waist. She couldn't run, her legs where failing her. She began to cry, the tears dripping from her face like a shallow waterfall. She was helping the water. She was killing herself._

--

"Sharpay!" A sharp voice rung in her ear and she woke up. Taking in a breath, she sat up to find her brother towering over her with worry radiating in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Her expression remained emotionless but she clamped a hand to her forehead, hoping the pain would ease up before she got to school. "Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem... But what happened in that dream?! You were gasping and crying and... it sounded like you were drowning," he said, stating the obvious with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and answered him bluntly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You had a dream about Troy didn't you?" Ryan asked as she walked over towards her bathroom.

"Maybe..." she locked herself in the room, as she let the word hang, and looked at herself in the mirror, her two hands holding onto the counter. Wasn't she the Ice Queen? She wasn't the heroine or the princess... she was the queen, and she had to admit, sometimes it was more of a burden than a compliment.

"Well, when you're ready you can tell me..." she could hear him stumble over some of her clothes that laid on the cool hardwood floor and she couldn't help but let out a smile. "And don't forget to bring a towel!" Ryan added before walking out of Sharpay's colossal room.

"A towel...?" Sharpay asked herself as she took an icy step into the shower. She turned the dial and let the cool water beat gently on her back. "Damn it. Stupid activity week."

--

"Alright peoples. This may be activity week, but it does _not _mean that you can go crazy with all of your teenage hormones. I'll let you know that if I catch any of you doing something you're not suppose to, I promise that I will personally kick you out of the pool and make you sit next to me!" Darbus screeched. She turned around, letting the teens stare at each other with wide-eyes and took a seat in a lawn chair.

A chime broke out and Sharpay wrinkled her nose at the sound of a high pitched giggle. She turned around and was not surprised by the owner of the awfully annoying laughter.

"Troy!" Gabriella wailed as her boyfriend began to splash her wildly, making her face wet with the brisk water. "Stop it!" she giggled.

He laughed along with her, leaving Sharpay to roll her eyes and bustle as far away from them as she could.

"Hey there," an unfamiliar voice acknowledged her as she stepped away from the pool. She scrunched her face and turned towards the boy with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked in a cold, annoyed voice.

"I was just wondering if you were Sharpay Evans..." he trailed off, making her eyes roll again.

"Yes, I am Sharpay Evans," she answered with a sigh. "Now, what do you want?"

"Will you go to the Thunder Slide with me?"

She stared down at the tiny boy, her eyes narrowing as she caught the essence of a loser. But he was a boy, for crying out! And as cold as her heart was, she had to comply.

"All right," she whispered with temper alongside her honey-like voice. "But only for one ride."

"Okay!" the boy yelped in joy. He took her hand in his and began to take her up the stairs towards the slide, while Sharpay growled in frustration.

They ran for awhile before getting onto their first flight.

"So why me?" she asked, her voice beginning to ease up as soon as she was away from within anyone's earshot.

"... Because all the guys wanted to ask you, but they were afraid... So they dared me."

She chuckled lightly and she found this boy had brightened up her mood.

"So they're scared of me?" she wondered with a smile in her voice.

"Scared of you?" the boy snorted. "They're terrified of you!... But you seem real nice to me!" He added in low whisper.

She looked down, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Why do people call you the Ice Queen, Sharpay?" the boy asked her with pure childish curiosity a few minutes later.

She beamed, and tried to slow down the pace of his questions, by making a compromise: "How about you tell me your name first, and I'll tell you why," she conditioned as they turned to their right, taking another flight of stairs closer to the top.

"My name's James, but you can call me J-Man, everyone does... even my mom!" he supplemented excitedly.

"Okay..._J-Man_, the reason I'm called the Ice Queen is because everything about me seems cold to them... I guess – the people who knows me that is. The way I talk, the way I act or look at people... I just seem really cold to them."

"You don't see cold to me," he grinned. "You seem really hot."

Laughter rang out as she heard him say the word 'hot'. She knew that he didn't mean _that _kind of hot, but she was glad she could finally talk to someone who wasn't as afraid of his social life – or her, enough to care if she was laughing at him. He smiled recklessly and continued to walk up the stairs with a smirk of appreciation slabbed on his cute infant face.

While the two made their way on the stairs with heavy breaths of tiredness, she felt her heart skip a few beats before it began to jump wildly. Her long breaths became short and ragged like an athlete as he or she reaches the end of the finish line. She abruptly stopped, and crouched down, trying to slow down her breathing. The boy looked down at her, his eyes began to widen in horror.

"Are you alright?!"

She smiled up at him, though her eyes couldn't conceal the pain that her heart literally felt and answered with a shake of her head. "No, I'm fine J-Man, let's just keep going."

He nodded once but couldn't shake off the feeling of worry as he helped her reach to the top. They were both almost there, and it made more sense going down the slide then walking all the way down again. He grimaced, what if it was _his _fault Sharpay was feeling this way?

"Oh good, we're finally here," Sharpay said between gritted teeth. The pain began to flush the blood out of her face, and she began to look pale.

"Hey there, ma'am. Are you alright?" One of the lifeguards who supervised the slide asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine," she replied before turning her attention to James, "How about you go down the slide before me, James? I'll be right behind you."

"Okay..." he fretted with a pout. "But you can go before me if you want to!"

"No, it's alright. Go ahead, I'll meet you down there."

"Okay..." he answered again, his tone still wary.

She smiled and gave a tiny nod. James sat down, his hand gripping onto the bars next to his sides, as he was ready to push when the light turned from red to green.

Ding!

The light turned to a street light green and he pushed himself before turning back soon enough to see Sharpay's reassuring smile.

The pain stabbed her again, and she jerked with the sudden and terrifying torment.

"Are you alright?" the lifeguard asked again.

She turned around as she took James' seat. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

The lifeguard grunted and took out his black walkie-talkie, "Yep, we've got a blond one... Seems to be having sharp pains from the chest and low blood pressure... She's about to go down the slide... Okay." He gave her a shrug as his eyes met hers, and sat down in his special lawn chair before answering her look of disgust. "Sorry, I had to do it. You seem in a lot of pain right now. You're supervisor's been notified, and should take you to the hospital as soon as you get off of the slide."

She rolled her eyes yet again, just in time for the red light to flicker back to green.

"See you, you asshole."

She pushed herself not giving the man a second glance.

The slide wasn't over-all exhilarating, but it was fast. Maybe because she wanted it to be slow so that she wouldn't be taken away from the pool and into the hospital a little bit earlier than she would have loved, but just as she began to see lights from the leisure center she already met her eyes with Ms. Darbus who stood with a towel in one hand. James smiled brightly as he saw Sharpay slide down to the end. At least she had forgotten about her pain.

"Wasn't if fun, Sharpay?!" James inquired, hopping up and down.

"Yes it was," she chuckled with a wide grin.

She adjusted her eyes towards Darbus as she heard a low impatient growl.

"Enough chit-chat," Darbus intervened before Sharpay could ask James back. "Here's your towel Miss Evans. Now hurry, I don't have all day."

"Where's she taking you?" James asked her, a hand covering the right side of his mouth in fear that Ms. Darbus would hear him.

"To the hospital... Don't worry J-Man I'll be okey-dokey," she added, hoping he could hear reassurance in her voice.

"Okay!" he smiled, oblivious to Sharpay's protective lies.

"Alright, I'll see you later," she smiled, as she patted his slick wet mahogany hair before following Darbus with the towel over her shoulders.

She froze, her legs felt like ice. Her vision went dark. All she could see were splashes of water, a well-acquainted face appeared, his eyes bloodshot, his lips purple, he was screaming out an indecipherable word...

She knew him... and he needed her.

"Troy..." she whispered, her eyes urgently searching more of what her vision would let her see, as she rushed towards the deep end.

* * *

A/N: Done and done. ;) ... And yes this chapter did show a tiny part of Sharpay's... other being. LOL Might have been a bit rushed too... 

Reviews equals love! ... Thanks :D

_ I think that we've got what it takes, to get this heart start beating again... _


End file.
